


Pancakes and Gigglefits

by frozenCinders



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, uncle braig cinematic universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "Ah, shit."Braig takes the package on his doorstep to the dining room table, bewildered at what he finds inside of it."Hey, Vanitas," he calls. Vanitas hums in acknowledgement, uninterested in moving from the couch."Remember when I was drunk last Friday?""Yeah?" Vanitas answers through the lollipop in his mouth, still not even looking over."Looks like I ordered a, uh," he reads the box for the exact name, "pancake griddle."Vanitas shoots up, suddenly totally disinterested in the TV as well as the horde of candy on the coffee table.





	Pancakes and Gigglefits

"We're not using all the batter, are we?" Vanitas asks, because there are seven separate bottles of the stuff in front of him and even he has to draw the line _somewhere_.

"At some point, sure. Not all at once, though," Braig answers, moving most of the bottles aside. He keeps two close to the griddle and picks one up to hand to Vanitas.

"Here, kiddo. Since you're the little chef in this house," he says.

The first pancake Vanitas makes is just normal, and Braig considers it practice. Once it's on a plate and Vanitas is too busy drowning it in syrup to start on another one, Braig takes the bottle and starts drawing shapes with the batter.

"Oh, what? What are you making?" Vanitas asks, delaying in eating the pancake to watch him curiously.

Braig honestly has no clue. He ends up with what looks close enough to some kind of dinosaur and Vanitas snorts when he flips it over. It's a little burnt in some places on that side, but it'll still be edible.

Vanitas sets his plate down with only two or three bites taken out of the pancake and picks up the second bottle. As soon as the dinosaur pancake is out of the way, Vanitas starts on another one. He starts drawing the shape of a pistol, but it gets offtrack when he starts laughing.

"So are you eating the shitty gun cake or am I?" Braig asks, and now Vanitas is laughing too hard to fill the rest of it in, so Braig does it for him.

For the next pancake, Braig draws a pig with its head turned at an odd angle and a  disproportionately large tail that almost comes right off when he flips it over. Vanitas contemplates for a moment what to make next, and Braig sees his smile fade as he starts.

It's a simple heart shape, and he cooks it in silence. The atmosphere feels heavy, suddenly, and Braig diffuses the situation with a joke, as usual.

"What, did you love the pig that much?" he asks, picking it up and holding it in Vanitas's face. He can't help but laugh now, his somber mood dissipating just as quickly as it had shown up.

"It is a pretty good pig," he admits, taking it to put on his own plate. He carefully brings the heart pancake over to Braig's and sets it on top of the vaguely gun-shaped one, giggling again as he's reminded of it.

"Alright, last one," Braig says, making a simple crisscross pattern reminiscent of a tic tac toe board. Vanitas seems confused when he stops there.

"It's a waffle," he barely gets out in a guffaw, and they both laugh over his terrible creation.

A light, content mood hangs in the air as they eat and chat together. They stay at the table once they're done eating, with Vanitas idly tracing shapes into the leftover syrup on his plate.

"I think..." Vanitas starts, and his face still looks fond, but his tone doesn't sound so happy. "I think I'd be dead by now if you didn't come along."

"Woah, where's that coming from?" Braig asks, glancing at the plate to make sure he hasn't written anything disturbing.

"Living with you is a lot of fun, is all," Vanitas shrugs. "Didn't really get to have fun before I met you."

"It's a good thing we both simultaneously discovered that we're actually long-lost relatives then, huh?" Braig jokes, preferring to pretend they actually are uncle and nephew and not just a weird dude and a kid who call each other as such.

"Sure is," Vanitas plays along, as usual. "I always knew my long-lost dad had a long-lost brother."

Braig finally gets up to collect the plates and ruffles Vanitas's hair on his way to the kitchen.

"I, um..."

Vanitas managed to sneak up behind him in the kitchen, and Braig glances over at him as he's rinsing the dishes.

"I have a long-lost brother, too," he says, and it doesn't sound like a joke this time.

"Didja know him?" Braig asks, turning the faucet off and placing the plates in the dishwasher.

"Kinda. Not really."

"Shame..."

Braig takes a while drying his hands just because he's not sure what to do next, especially with regards to Vanitas.

"His name's Ventus."

Braig immediately recognizes the name. He's unable to hold in a scoff.

"So, what, you wanna meet him?" he asks, and Vanitas seems genuinely taken off guard by the question.

"I don't-- I don't know. Maybe. Not now, though," he hurriedly answers.

"Well, alright, then. Guess we're meeting your brother at some point at your leisure. Or not."

Vanitas looks around as if he's going to find something to change the subject with and ends up just asking Braig to play Smash Bros with him. Braig drops the subject with ease and agrees.

He'd like to say that it's on purpose to make Vanitas feel better when he loses three matches in a row, but Vanitas really does just kick his ass. At least he's not acting weird anymore.

Braig doesn't think he's looking forward to the mess that will inevitably result from Vanitas trying to meet with Ventus, but hey, it's not like him to deny his nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, vanitas mains dark pit and braig mains wolf and always picks spear pillar with hazards on


End file.
